


Prendre le thé avec le Diable

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Depression, Descent into Madness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tea Parties
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le silence était pénible, douloureux et le laissant en proie à ses pires pensées. Pour calmer ses pensées, il porta une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres qu'il ne cesser de mordre dans un tic nerveux.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 2





	Prendre le thé avec le Diable

Jonathan n'avais jamais été un croyant. Il se doutait bien que Dieu, ou qu'importe son nom exister mais le sujet ne l'avais jamais intéressé. Le sujet ne l'intéressait toujours pas, mais quand on était a face du diable, ou se que sa mère aurait appelait être le diable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à ça. Le sujet semblait aussi être la seul distraction saine possible dans le salon et Jonathan ressentait l'étrange besoin de pensé à son enfance. Le silence oppressant lui rappelait sa maison et le pensionnat.

Ses doigts serraient la tasse dans sa main, ses pensées se tournant complètement vers ses souvenirs. Sa mère était une croyante, priant chaque jour et l'avertissant sans cesse sur le danger des démons et du Diable. Une armée de bêtes immondes à la soif sans fin de violence et de péchés. Et à la tête de cette troupe qui lui faisait peur enfant, se trouvait le prince des ténèbres. Un monstre difforme, aux ailes brisés et tordus, aux cornes bestiales, aux crocs immenses et dépassant de sa bouche aux lèvres fendus et à la moral aussi monstrueuse que son apparence.

Si le nom convenait à merveille au comte, son apparence physique était loin de la description de sa défunte mère. Il était un bel homme, loin de tout trait bestial et difforme. Il restait les crocs, menaçant mais cacher dans une bouche habille que de nombreuses femmes, et peut être hommes, avait dut rêvait de toucher. Jonathan se souvenais encore de ses crocs s'enfonçant en lui et la douleur des premières fois. Le temps avait fini par rendre la morsure agréable, ou peut-être que la peur de la mort avait transformé la douceur du baiser mortelle en douleur. Il se demandait un instant si son propre baisé offrirait les mêmes situations. 

Le jeune homme anglais pouvait néanmoins accepter la moralité douteuse de son hôte. Mais l'image du Diable semblait malgré quelque similarité loin de l'homme avec qui il buvait le thé. Peut être que Dieu avait peut être son rôle à jouer dans la création de la créature devant lui, mais le Diable de sa mère n'était pas avec lui dans se salon.

Jonathan portait sa tasse à ses lèvres sèches désormais. Il était silencieux, attendant presque que le comte ne parle en premier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été invité à prendre le thé avec le comte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté au lieu de restait comme toujours dans sa chambre en espérant que le comte se lasse de sa compagnie. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir qu'une telle chose ne se passe, pas quand se même comportement provoquer l'excitation du plus vielle homme.

Il restait simplement dans sa chambre, en proie à ses propres démons, beaucoup plus cruelle que ceux décrits par sa pauvre mère. Que penserait-elle de lui maintenant? Il devait sans doute la décevoir, comme il décevait sans cesse son père. La pensé de Mina lui fit mal au cœur, mais il était habitué à cette douleur presque constante. Il la trompé sans cesse, elle et ses principes. 

Le silence était pénible, douloureux et le laissant en proie à ses pires pensées. C'était sans doute se que désiré le comte, le tourmenter d'avantage. Il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de thé chaud, laissant ses yeux se dirigeait machinalement vers une fenêtre pour se rappelais que le salon n'en possédait pas. Une autre étrangeté qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de remarquer. Une âme en peine n'avait plus besoin de voir le soleil. Il ne voulait plus le voir après ses nombreux échec à être apporter par ses bras chauds et plus aimant que ceux du comte. Lui aussi l'avait trahit. Il n'avait pas reçut la moindre brulure de sa part, le comte ne lui avait pas permit ça. Il devait reconnaitre il avait finit par arrêter ses tentatives par pitié le comte et son état. Il était moins beau brulé par le soleil, sans doute qu'il n'était pas aussi monstrueux qu'il ne l'aurait cru si il pouvait sentir de la pitié pour un tel homme.

Jonathan sentait encore une fois ses pensées le tourmenté. Il n'avait pas besoin de la présence du Diable pour sentir ses pattes difformes sur ses épaules. Il préférait les mains ferme mais douce du comte. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se blesser lui-même. Peut être que c'était pour ça que le comte l'avait invité à prendre le thé, pour leur évité de nouveau problèmes et de nouvelles tentative de sa part vers une fin qu'il savait ne gagnerait jamais.

L'ancien avocat prit une nouvelle gorgé de son thé, remerciant le comte pour la boisson avant de laissé de nouveau le silence s'installer.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai créé un petit discord pour discuter, s'entre aider dans l'écriture et partager sa passion. Il y a des défis, de futurs jeu et il est ouvert aussi bien aux auteurs qu'aux lecteurs qui peuvent proposer des idées, participer à un défi et partager leurs fandoms favori. Je vous laisse une petite invitation si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre et faire des folies ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


End file.
